Confessions!
by cutechocopockiikissu
Summary: Sora has a big problem - he has a crush, but is afraid to tell her! Luckily, a beautiful girl from a distant world comes to help him out! There is one instance of the F word, but other than that, no. SoraxKairi
1. ichi

3 hey mina-chan (its supposed to b mina-san, but i lurv you guys, so wut? o_o'')! ima new writer here of ff + im riting a story for my fav series kingdum haatsu!

revws + criticsm welcomd totaly! ill try 2 writ a chapy evry day bc im n sumer vaca now, so look forwrd 2 it onagai! anywy here goes!

* * *

88888888888888888888888888888

Konichiawa mina-san, watakshi no name wa Takamori Kaori! my name is Takamori Kaori desu! (shaberi: her 1st name is Kaori, its writen the japaneze way, cuz shes japaneze desu yo

^-^) I just movd here to Destny Iland, where lots a kingdm hearts chars live. i movd here w mah boyfrend, Kaota. I lurv him, he calls me kawaii every mak-ut time, hes so usukashi desu too.

We had to move here bc darknss attacked our world, AkibaTrainWorld, wher we wuld shop evrydy for figures like Hatsun Miku VN02 (saberi: i just pad for my vn02miku frum hobyserch, wil tell u wen she ships! im so exited, srsly hr hair is green + thick, but it cos so damn much, cost me, & cuz o da fukin echang rate btwn us + japaneze is badly, she cos me 13562 en, dats 158 dolars! srsly, figures is such expensve hoby, but i lurv it. and also Nendoroid Azunyan-chan is paid 4 2, bot wil be comin soon!). Kaota is so cool, he's rich bc his dad is prez o Daiei canglumarate. (shaberi: btw daiei is uber strung corp in japen and mugi-chan's dad controls it n rel life!)

My shonen (shaberi: mens boyfrend in japaneze! ^-^ ) was driving me to Akiba (shaberi: that is slang we use 4 akihabara, all the otakus knows it! da cool 1s, anyways) in AkibaTrainWorld. We went ther to go shoping, for me some new corean circle lenses and for him some new har die 2 kep the silver hair smexy!. I went to Gamers to pick up my new order o beaudifull green circle lens to make me eye lok big + cut + prety + kawaii! While we were there,

Gaspie! "Kaori-chan mite.! atashi k-on Nendoroid mitsukeru! (I found a k-on nendoroid)" screamed my shonen bf Kaota. (shaberi: da japaneze pepole spek japaneze, ill rite translations ne?)

"wat srsly? Moooooou aoi Mio-chan one desu? Oh Kaorta-kun kau kau hayaku! (You got the Mio blu one? Buy it quickie!)" I yelled. Holy Fuk we collect Nendoroids!

He pad 4 it stealtily + then we left 2 go 2 Brocoli, the 1 place w the so kawaii Digichariot girl! We went their + bought Kaota sum good die, not no cheap sjit! Then we bought keion blurays anime, we lurv that show.

"Haaaaaatsa, hungry desu, food doko desu ka shounen-kun." I cried.

"Ok then, watashi tabemono ha GETTO!" he After that we had bought sum POCKII o course! We ate it sexily & Kaota put his mouth on my piece & started chew & we did a POCKII KISSU! After that we went to eat yummy fatty tuna sushi!

After that, we hopped on Kaota's car & headed to train station, whixch was wat AkibaTrainWorld was famous for having the most elabrate train system in the world. We walked out the car and walked on a train to the betch. An ungly man grabs my big Mugi-chan oppais and tried to train rape me. His fingrs ran ovr me nips, and i moan loud. I can't just let some fugly foreigner raep my gkawaii irly girl, so i took my hand, twisted it into a fist, & shove it up his baka futomomo (shaberi:ass).. The guy was so heartbroken, he walked of the train. I held my beautifull Kaori and waited for the train to stop.

Sudenly BAM! The train crash! I dont kno what goes on, but we go flyin out! Thank Kami we did not die in the crash. Now Kaota's dad co is moving to a wierd place call destiny iland.

When he told me, I begin to vry. "Kaota iie u can not go yet desu! (u cant leave me yet Kaota)" I cried.

"Watashi wa have to go desu, gomenasai kudasai ('i have to leave to be w dady and his mony, plz forgive), he apolgised.

I have 2 go 2, i thougt. so i snuck on his gummi ship ad landed w him on a new world.

I walk out, and I c sand. Are I in Destiny Isle?

* * *

Haaaa! cutechocopockiikissu here! i'm so glad to finally start riting this story down! i had it up in my hed since 2003... back when KH1 was new! got the idea wen i was surfin round for KH stuffies, and came across this ff cite (not this one, it was Second Chance). They were holding a fanfiction contest, and watashi wa really wanted to enter, but the deadline passed desu. it said somewhere that the contest was annual, so I was thinking, "Better make up a story for next year!" Too bad I never entered. The story I had back then wasn't too good anyway, like a prototype. The way it went, was...

Haaaaatsa! Even though it's a prototype, I still can't tell you now without spiling this story! Keep reading for more of it, and more "cutechocopockiikissu no shaberi no jikan!" (cutehocopockiikissu's talk time)"


	2. Chapter ni

well, more reviws plz!1 i wana bcome beter kudasai~. watashi taskete kudasai~ Review wo shit kudasai~ ^-^

* * *

"Wherre...are we?"

I felt something walk over my chest. I tried to get up, and when i opend my eyes, isaw it was a crab!

We stared at each other for almost centuries, thn it snaped its claws at me.

"Hyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeah!" I screamed.

i ppunched it away,. i then noticed that I was sitting on something really plushy. I squeezed it w my hands, and it felt grainy.

I brought up my hand 2 get a closer look, and saw that it was sand. "Woah..."

As it tickeld down thru my fingers, I looked up ahead. There was a vast expanse of baby blue ocean, sparkly and endless. It went on for miles, it seems; i cannot see the end of it.

I looked up, and saw some seagulls flying. The clouds were long and wispy, looked white. When I looked over my side, i saw a tiny iland with a long tree sticking out from it, it bent over the waters.

'It looks so bootiful..." I thought to myself. But since i didnt kno where i was, i get deperessed and fall down in2 the pretty sand.

I close my eyes. What will i do? I thik. I have no idea where I am! Then i hear footsteps... crunch crunch crunch...

"Hello? Are you okay?"

I open my eyes and mine meet beautiful blue eyes, sparkly and shiny. I feel liek i can look into there depths forever. And get lost in them.

"...Are?" he said, he looks confused. "Whts wrong?"

I blushed. Was I looking at him like that?

...No, I cant be, i have a boyfriend!

I jump up quick, scratching my head and sweatdropped. "Uh, no, no, im fine, ehehe. (shaberi: She speak English too, shes fluent in english & japaneze)" He does lok kawai tho.

Boy stares at me. My cheeks get red blush lines, I'm so embarassed!

He held his hand out to me. "Well, u look a lost. Let me show u around."

I tak his hand. "O, ok..."

He help me get up & helped me walked. I was so hot holding his hand, he was so kawai! (if i was a boy i had an boney!)

I shyly ask him, "ano, whats ur namae?"

He looked at me and closed his eyes and smiles. His hair is brown & bouncie, with spiks and his nose is nice and small like Mugi-chans. his skin was porcelen white, shiny, like a cute Japanese boy. He looks just like Kanon from An Cafe.  
"My names wa Yanamaru Sora. (Shaberi: hes jap too so his 1st name is last)"

Is he the sky in my lif?

* * *

**!cutechocopockiikissu no shaberi no jikan!**

I wrote this while listeneing to Melt by Hatusnu Mike, so kawaii song!

And my vn02miku and azunyan shiped 2day, yay! i canot wait, beter b worth the money. T-T Uwaaaa!

Haaaaaaaaaaatsa! again dis chappy was fun 2 write! I orig wrote the chappy 3 yrs ago, and back then insted o/ runing into sora, Koria runs into this fat lady! the lady was snobby, so she slaped her on the ground and beat her w/ her purs until poor Kaori-chan went unkonshus! it was 2 sad, so igot rid of that. now insted, Kaori finds an hot boy! What will hapen next? Haaaaaaaaa ~ i cant say anymor or ill ruin the story! haaaaaaaaaatsa c u next tim on **cutechocopockiikissu no shaberi no jikan!1** sayonara ばいばい! kagamisama told me how 2 type bye in japaneze! it's ばいばい! ^-^ i lurv you guurl suki desu!


	3. Chapter san

kagamisama nandayo! wats wrong w/ spllin? i ned help,help me rewrit my story descript kudasai~

I wrote my new friend kagamisama in b/c she gave me a review! disny shoutout 2 hr~ if u wanna b in my story nara, give reviews + criticism ne? ^-^ I can handl construktiv critis

* * *

I follow Sora-kun off the beach ad onto the main island. We catch a ferry to ther.

"Ano Sora-kun, fery wo catch ka ne?" I ask timedly.

"Yeah, we go to ferry, my desu." He whispered.

Now we're on the ferry. It was big & white, with flowers on the sides.

"Ano Sora-kun, doshite flowers on the sides why?" I ask.

"Cause this is a weddin ferry, ne?" he slyly replys. I get hot again, and the ferry chimney grows, biger, then blows out smoke & gets back smal size. I feel the same way w cutie!.

To ease my mind, I look over the side into the beautiful blu oceon. Dolphans jump up out o/ the water, and flounders (shaberi: we just learned abut flunders in class today) jump up w/ them, w/ smiles on there faces. Its kawai, but then I feel a bump.

"Hey, moshimoshi girl!" A girl ran up to me and said.

um who are u?" I ask. "Oh my names Kagami Sama," she replys smoothly.

"And gurl, u look kawaii, damn!" she hoots.

She then touches her chest and blushs. "Gurl u so lucky, u got fat tities. I am jus a petanko (shaberi: watch "Tsurupettan" from Touhou, the girl w/ horns s jus 2 kawai! & WATCH IT ON NICONICO NOT YOUTUBE!)

"I'm sory ure tsurupettan, shoujo. (GIRL) O, my oppai arent too big, are they?" I ask.

Kagami-chan smiled slyly. "I'll show you," she said.

"If they werent big then i couldnt do this!" & then she bit it like on Strike Witches!

"Oi, y you do that?" Sora screamed and slaped her away. She gav him mid finger and then looked at me.

"Well shoujo (shaberi: means girl!) u wanna be tomodachis (shaberi: friends!)?" she asked me.

I gave her a knowin look. She then gasped and realized she mesed up.

"Oh! yea Im Asian," she said.

i still didnt approv. "Japaneze?" I sed whil givin her a evil eye.

She sighed sadly. "No, sux im not japaneze, im only corean, is that ok?" she begged.

I taped my chin. "Hm, watever. corean's good enouff. Anyway lets get some gohan (shaberi: its funny how the japaneze word for food is the same as gohans name from Dragonball z! o.O)

"Hey sora-kun, we got any gohan here on fery?" I talks.

He shook his hed. "No, but we dont need any, were here!" He pointed to island.l

I looks where hes pointing. I cant believe my eyes! "Wow...!," I awed.

it was bootiful. there was sand evrywhere, and litle kodomos playing out in sand. i saw a mcdonalds up front.

"Yay, food! Iko, iko!" i grab my new tomodachis sora and kagami hands and we run to mcdonalds.

we get there. i ask the gang wat they want.

"Oi guys whatchu wantna taberu?(eat)" I say.

Kagami wants som fries (shaberi: her fav food is mcdonalds french fries, she told me on aim jus now! wwwwww ^0^), and sora wants a Big Mac w/ larg fries & larg soda & m&m mcflury (oreo one sux!) & apple pie and more soda.

Kuso thats a lot! "OK but as long a u taberu it all up sora-kun !" I yell ovr my sholder.

I get to cunter to order. "hey ther, can i have a

"What would u liek 2day?" the wetres smiled.

I get a closer look. Her eyebrows r mity thik, so i stare. Jiiiiiiiiiiiiii~ (shaberi: whenn japaneze stare at peple,, they say "jiiiiiii~". its 1 of there wierd automotopeea)

Hey those brows can only b... Mugi-chans!

"Gasp, Mugi-chan, u work here!" I scereamed.

She got worie cuz i was 2 loud. "Ano, hai (yes), but keep it down desu kudasai. (Please keep ur voise quiet)", she wisperd. "and plz spek in japaneze kudasai, i don't speak good english (plez speak in japaneze to me because im japaneze)"

oh yeah i forgit mugi-chan was workin here to eperience workin 4 freal, since she 2 damn rich to hav 2 wrk. "hm jpn's mor fun to spek anyway da yo. (japaneze is more fun 2 spek than english anyway, of course)."

"Oh man Mugi-chan, watash hope anata ha don't get in trouble w/ mckyds staff like in the keion webepisode da (transl: i hope things wor out 4 u like in the blurays)," I whispered.

"No, dajobu desu (im fine)." She smiled.

"Oi," I say, "so hows my favorite Yui-chan doing desu ka? and her gitar ka mo? (hows Yui-chan doin, and her gitar also too?)"

Mugi-chan smiles. "Ano, Yui-chan wa fine desu, gitar wa fine. Yui-chan wa still taberu my cha and taberu mah ceeke, thou. (Yui-chan & gitar r fine, she still eats my food)."

I smile, and b/c i smile so big my hair flies up, and i hold my hands up 2 my chest in balls fists to show my excitement. jus like yui-chan in keion episode 1 "Oh, u gota show me sum o/ ur oishi ceeke, i want sum! i was so zelous o/ Sawako-sensei in keion season 2, she got meron ceeke deshta! (I want sum ceeke, im mooooou that sawako-sensei got some melon cake & i didnt'!)"

Mugi-chan giggles. "Eeh, will do. nice 2 see u, Kaori-chan~"

i tak r food 2 the tble. "Taberu mina-san!" I yell and put my arms out in Vs.

Kagami-chan said "Cum sit next 2 me, Kaori-chan!)

I did, and began to taberu. it was oishi, but then i heard something. "Ha!...!" I sed under breth.

Kagami-shan looks concerned. "Wuts wrong?"

I then ran 2 window, something wuz happeneng. then suddenly, a man w/ long white hair in a black cloak came crashin thru window!

* * *

gaspie, nani hapens next? find out next time!

wrote dis wile listning to miku's "LAST NIGHT, GOOD NIGHT" by livetune, it is so kawai song! i lurv miku, she makes such cute sounds w/ her voice. i am trying to by miku append software so i can start makin mukuu songs 2~! i need mony, but i kep spendin it on figures + bass guitar. HAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatsa! c u next time in **cutechocopockiikissu no shaberi no jikan!1**


	4. Chapter yo

kagamisama arigato 4 helpin me rite my story sumarie good!11111111 i lurv u gurl! I NEED RVIEWS KUDASAI~~~!

* * *

A funy man w/ silver hair jump thru window! Kagami-chan scremed, "Kyaaaaaaaa!"

I say, dun wry, ill get hm out!

...but I cant fiht hm liek dis!

I run 2 midle o/ mcdonalds. "Ok, Ill do my transfurmaton her..."

I tuch da necklace arund my nek, it is silvr chain w/ a gold yingyang on it. each o/ parts o/ yingyang wuz diff colrs, one gold, one absidin blak.

"I think this is a job 4 light." I said. I tuched da gold part, and close muh eye.

"OK, now i hafta trust mysef. trust ursef, Kaori-chan..."

i trusts mysef mor and mor, until i feel im gonna be flung over da side. Then i say,

"Anata wa shinu, watash no te ni. Anata wa wont live desu. Go bak 2 hell."

I then raise my head, and say my magik wrds:

"Ying o/ the Day, Transform!"

I thro my hed bak, my eyes stil closed. A golden light covrs me, & i am encasd in golden light. I spin arund, & the light twists arund me. gold leafs cover my toes, and then gro into pink and whit boots dat go up 2 my knee. i get a thigh belt on my lef thih, and on da belt is a goldun sun. at my sholders, i gro big poofs, and from dose poofs gro a blue & pink shirt 4 me 2 wer. from da shrt gros a pleted anime skoolgurl skrt, blue w/ pink tracins. my hair becums a chesnut brown,and is tie into 2 twintails w/ sunsheped baretes. i sumon my magik staf, The Sun Breker of Ying, and hold it in my riht hand. i den pose, and say,

"Your nut getin away, kid!"

but lookie, da guy is Xemnas-kun!

Sora-kun gaspies. "wat i tought i kill u 3 munths ago!"

Xemnas-kun laugh. "Oh no boy u aint done wif me yet nigga. betch lemme show u how its dun arund here, yo!"

Xemnas-kun jumped up hih & use his blade to skrach Mugi-chan. I screm, "U dun do dat betch!"

He lokk at me and laffed. "Den cum ober her & kyacchi me, baka!"

I ran over 2 him, but he use Teleport to get outsid mickeyds. now hes in sky, so i use my flyin powrs to get him.

he flew awy 2 quickie, so i got no choic but 2 use long dist atack. "OK Xemnas-kun, ur gona get it now..."

i held my staff 2 my hert, & close my eye.s i was chargin up powr. den, when i was done, i say, "Raging..."

"haha u cant do shit moderfu- oi?" he says cunfusedly.

"...Hart of Day..." now i aim at him.

He gets scarred now. "hey wat?"

"...Shoooooooooooooooooot!" I let my powr lose on him, & a huge beem o/ gold & pink shots at him. it hits him hard, & he crys.

"Damn it! ill cum bak bakas, watch me~..." he got hit so hrd he flw off into sky, untl he became just a anime star in dist.

I wipe my hed. "Haaaaaattsa, sugoi desu~..." I flew 2 behind a fone boof to chang my form back from "Ying Warior o/ da Sun" to Kaori-chan. Kagami-chan and Sora-kun run to me.

"oi oi r u daijobu desku?" sora-kun asked.

i swetdropped. "Ano, hai, genke desu yo..."

He swetdrop to. "Well, cum on, we gotta get u 2 my hous so u can clen up." He grabs my han again, and we all run 2 his plase.

We finaly get ther. Sora-kun's hous is a bootiful one, a iland home. it is made o/ wood on sides, and haz tree leafs on top. Sora-kun walked to frunt dor and puled key frum under dormat ad put the key in hole.

"Whew, were here..." I gaspie.

"Welcome in." he sed. i jus plop down on his big plushie couch.

"Hi Sora-kun, im makin gohan..." some1 yelled. a woman w/ short yellow hair walks in.

"Oh! Ara ara, r dese ur tomodachis, sora-kun?" she gaspied. "I didnt maek dem any gohan."

I look at her. She is sort, but stil as tall as sora-kun. She had short blond hair dat went 2 her sholder, and kawai green eyes. her skin is nise and pale, and shes wering a doktor's coat with a apron on top. shes got some bunny houseshoes on and half leg green tub sox.

"Matte (wait) sora-kun u didnt giv them houseshoes! (Japanese people gotta wear houseshoes, no real shoes in hous)" she scremed.

"Oh yea, gomenasai!" he sed an ran upstars. He caem back w/ shoes and gave dem to me and Kagami-chan.

Sora-kun's mom brougt out sum sushi and noodles and rice 4 lunch gohan (japaneze ppl eat rice at evry mel evry day, is prt o/ culchur).. we all sat dwn at der japaneze eat tabl and taberu (dat mens eat).

"Well i gess u gota stay her, kaori-chan," sora-kun's mom sed. "at lest untl u find a plece 2 stey."

"arigato, i will," i sed. aftr diner we all went 2 bed.

Kagami-chan (kagamisama dis is u dess! ^-^) slep w/ me. she wispred 2 me,

"Oi, u wana snek out?"

i gav her a lokk. "but we cant du dat..."

She shruged. "plz? ill taek all da blaem if we get caht, so onegai?"

i say, "ok."

* * *

ddddddd ok, frum now on in **cutechocopockiikissu no shaberi no jikan** , ima tech u new japaneze wrds ne?

so 2day we lern dat "Gohan" mens lunch! how u remembr? its saem name as gohan from dragunbal z!^-^

also lern japaneze culchur 2! hers 2days culchur leson!1

in japan, ppl gota were housshoes in hous, cant were real shoes! its b/c theyre very clean ppl, dey dont want u 2 dirty up dere floors! isnt dat sugoi? japaneze r such clen ppl, dere so sugoi. i lurv japan

I NED REVOWS!


	5. Chapter go

haaatsa no1s revowin, moou. oh wel, ill kep riting.

* * *

"so were u wana go?" Kagami-chan sed.

"hm i wana go 2 yogurtland." (I lurv yogurtland!)

"Ok." we went to the dark rod to walk.

"Hey kaoir-chan" kagumi-chan lalied.

"Wat" i say.

"dun u tink sora-kun is kawai?"

i get thoesands of blush liens on my noes. "Uwaa? No No No!"

She gaev me a sly lokk. "well u wer farting w/ him i saw u. ur a flart."

"Wel no, i wana b w/ the guy who makes me hapy, i dun wan sara-kun, i dun kno him yet desu yo," we got to yogurtland.

i walked insid and grab cups fr kagami-chan and i (shaberi: i am using i insted o/ me, is smartr ne? -_^). den i saw akiyama mio-chan!

Gaspie mio-chan? ur here?" i sed.

mio-can was shy so she got scary easy. "u scareed me, kaori-chan."

kagami-chan lafed. "oh mio-chan dun b so scary."

"Hey mio-chan" i laffed. "the keionbu club is goin to ARASHIs koncerto tomorow ne yo?"

"oh, yea were all goin. u wana cum 2?" mio shook hr long blak heir.

"yea! lets all go, me u & sara-kun ne?" i jump up in xcitment.

"ok. we also have 1 moar tix, so if u got sum1 else to cum, dey can cum 2. ask ur frends"

I loked outised ur comp screen. "Hey u wana cum w/ us to?"

* * *

short chappy dis tiem gomenasai orz orz orz. its 3 am here, im tird. I nedd 2 SLEEP so no moer until later. orz no word or kulchur rite now im 2 tird. jus do saimoe ne? and the FANSUB 4 KEION EP 15 CAEM OUT RITE NOW imma wach it so no more ritin ne? i neds me moar ricchan! ok bai bai! o yea if u wana b in the stoy leve a god reviw ne? -_^ kaori-chan and the gang wil c matusmoto jun-chan and arashi nxt chapy so leav a god reviw if u wana b w/ dem and c him! ok baibai 4 realz dis tiem!


	6. Chapter 6

hey giys sry fr no update. heer is mor. pls give nice revows. AngeGlace gaev me a god revow so seh gets 2 go w/ me 2 the konsert! fuk flaemrs dey maek ppl cry!

* * *

i grab angeglaecs hand!

we went 2 arashis band konsert.

"wooo banzai!" i scremed.

me, kagami-chan, sora-kun, and foxxy were all havin fun. i tokk r bakstaeg tix so we culd go c jun-chan in the bak!

"oH dis is so tanoshi ne?" ange scremd. I sayd bak "yea!"

and den Matusmoto Jan-chan kised me!

"hey u wana go out bak desu?" he sed to my eer.

We went out bak, den we kraked. Sora-kun walks in on us, no?

"oi Kaori-chan!' he cryed. "y u do dis 2 me?"

"im sry but im nut ur frend no more, i got a hot guy now! 8DDDD" i sed.

Sora-kun ran of in ters. "Oh wel he gota hedass anywy, hedases r ugly!" jun-chan cryed.

but ksgami-chan & ange-chan ran aftr sora-kun & pats his bak. "hey we liek ur hedass" dey sed.

"Relyy?" he dumps and snoged 2 girls at onc. i walk in on dem!

"Ooh kuso godamit Sora-kun u cheted on me!" i ran of in ters.

"no wait matte!"

* * *

im sry dis chapy is so shot. im tired, oyasami.


End file.
